The present-day cleaning method of the firearms is an important daily task because it is in the same condition at present as old days. When fired if some dust, rust, etc. remain inside the firearms, their body is broken and unavailable. It is to be an accident involved in the human life. The inside of the firearms has to be cleaned during the maneuver. This cleaning task was seriously a heavy labor. And the smoke of powder, gas, dust, etc. are taken away and cleaned by the way that the cut cloth held at the washing arrow on the top of the cleaning utensil of the firearms is steeped in the spindle oil. But besides the area where the cotton cloth is very rich, most of the chemical fiber to strengthen the cotton is so much mixed spinning cloth that more than ten pieces of the cut cloth must be used in the cleaning procedure per once. For that reason, a great deal of cloth is tamponingly bound on the top of the cleaning rod inside the firearms, but there are a lot of weak points that the smoke of powder, dirt, oil, soot, etc. in the muzzle and in the firing tube of the firearms cannot be taken away and cleared sufficiently even though many many times cleaned. Accordingly the cleaning method has been used as it was before and the soldiers in the charge of the cleaning task are beyond words in terms of their labor. When the cut cloth is used, however, there is the merit that its cost is low and it is thrown away after used. Despite the progress of science and technology, when the cleaning method for firearms is used as was before by the cotton cloth, the absorbability and adherence of the cloth are poor, and it is inconvenient and unable to take away the smoke of powder, gas, dirt, sand, etc. Moreover, whenever fired both in a blank shot and in a ball cartridge, one week or two are to be taken in the cleaning task. This invention is the product developed to solve these problems. (The cut cotton cloth had the high weak points that it was poor at the elasticity, bubbleness and many-holes-flexibility, and unable closely to touch the inside of the firearms.)